Layers
by EwigeStudentin
Summary: Janeway and Kashyk peel off each other's layers, one at a time. Some of them reveal more than others.


**Layers**

_A/N: Many thanks to QS who whipped this story into shape._

* * *

"Only holomatter, Inspector. Precisely like the last time," Prax reported upon double checking the readings.

"Inspection protocols prescribe that we conduct a thorough search." Kashyk waved his hand and the previously lined-up holograms filed out hastily, leaving Sandrine's eerily silent. A dozen Devore men stood at attention, awaiting orders, their black uniforms tainting the otherwise pleasant atmosphere of the bar.

"Inspect the rest of the holodecks and return to the ship. I expect your report by the end of morning watch."

Prax reared at the obvious violation of protocol – nobody was to remain alone on an alien starship. "Inspector?"

Kashyk smiled icily. "I still have some questions for Captain Janeway."

"Commander, would you show Mister Prax the way, please?" Janeway showed no concern over the difference in approach. She didn't acknowledge the wary look on Chakotay's face when he exited reluctantly with the Devore soldiers in tow.

When both parties left, Kashyk sauntered behind the bar, into the clouds of holographic smoke. Leather creaked and a short, ceremonial crop appeared in his hand. Kashyk studied the assortment of beverages slowly, the tress of his crop leaving a trail on the dust covered bottles. The crop stopped on a bottle that stood a little aside.

"A good vintage?" Kashyk tilted his head, silently commanding the captain closer.

Janeway came closer indeed but didn't pick up the bottle until the crop retreated. She dusted off the label matter-of-factly. "South West France, 1867. Must be good – Sandrine keeps no others. However, it's synthehol, Inspector."

"Not to be taken at face value?"

Janeway nodded. "Just like anything else on this holodeck."

"Of course."

Janeway poured some wine for the both of them and lifted her glass. "To the third uneventful inspection."

"And many more?" Kashyk winked and bottomed his glass.

"You're supposed to savor the wine, not devour it."

"It's hard to abandon one's nature, Captain."

Kashyk helped himself to more wine and strolled casually to the pool table. He inspected one cue and turned to scrutinize the table's surface, his leather-clad fingers gliding smoothly over the worsted wool.

"There used to be a similar game at the officer's school. A mandatory class for the freshmen, actually. A fine training in strategy and tactics." He frowned as he conjured the memory. "It was banned when a governor's son failed and the bigwig's clout was not enough to soften the immediate repercussions."

"I take it a failed class doesn't only mean a bad grade in a Devore military school?"

"No, it doesn't."

Janeway took a sip of her wine, wondering how many comrades Kashyk had to see suffer – to make suffer – in his career. "Whenever we played in the Academy, it was just for fun."

Kashyk slithered to her side, smiling sweetly. "Shall we combine the concepts, Captain, and play for a wish?"

"I take it leaving Voyager alone isn't up for discussion?"

"I'm afraid Prax wouldn't approve." Kashyk's smug smile disagreed with his apologetic tone. He poured more wine for them both and retrieved the rack. "I am sure you can think of something… less connected with our duties."

Janeway watched Kashyk prepare the game with economic, sure movements. "You're certain you'll win, aren't you? If there's something you'd like to ask of our hospitality – go ahead and we'll try our best to grant your wish." Janeway smiled pleasantly. "No need to waste your precious time with games."

"Ah, but where's the fun, the excitement?" His fingers circled the closest pocket suggestively and then dove into it to retrieve a missing ball. "Don't deny an aficionado, Captain."

=/\=

The eight-ball was pocketed and Kashyk applauded slowly, his gloved hands producing a dry, menacing sound. He rounded the table and took the cue from Janeway's hand with a flourish. "Congratulations, Captain." His eyes sparkled with consumed wine, but his smile hinted at his remaining control. "Your method is an art. We Devore played this game differently."

"I'm certain that it was only your lack of practice that allowed me to win." Janeway reached for her uniform jacket that had been cast aside in the heat of the game, but Kashyk stopped her hand with his own.

"You can collect on your prize, Captain."

"Oh, I don't know whether that would be appropriate. I gather our game of pool differs from the local variety."

"Be a sport. You'll find that I am." Kashyk was so close to her now that he could purr into her ear. "Tell me of your most secret wish, Captain, and I shall grant it."

"People reveal their nature when they reveal their wishes."

He came closer yet and his lips brushed her ear when he whispered, "Absolutely."

Janeway stepped back and looked into the blackness of his eyes. "You're not used to accepting 'no' for an answer." She looked around in thought then picked up her almost forgotten jacket. "If you'll follow me, Inspector."

If the security detail found it odd that the captain and the Devore inspector walked together to the guest quarters, they said nothing. The quarters' doors closed, cutting off the beam of light from the corridor, leaving Janeway and Kashyk in silent darkness.

"Lights. Twenty percent."

The dim light revealed a round couch that encircled a tea table. The dark entrance to the left suggested a sleeping area.

"It's a spacious quarters for such small a ship."

"I'm certain the design of your warships is more… practical." Janeway walked to the replicator. "Can I offer you anything?"

"Only a revelation, Captain." Kashyk sat down, filling his side of the couch regally.

Janeway replicated herself a coffee and lowered to the couch in front of him. She reclined into the cushions and her smile was obscured by the steam for a moment.

"Would you take the sash off?"

Kashyk ran his gloved fingers across his stars and the shiny leather on his chest. "It's the symbol of my status, my authority… everywhere in the Imperium… even aboard this ship. But I take it off when not on duty, of course." He began to untie the leather bands, watching her intensely.

She returned the stare through the steam. "Oh I'm not going to forget who you are, Inspector."

The ceremonial crop was deposited on the tea table between them, and then the sash followed. Janeway saw that the well-worn inner side of it shone brighter in the dim light than its surface in the full illumination of the alpha shift. She took a slow sip and looked back to the inspector. "Now your jacket, please."

"I'm not in habit of disrobing aboard _gaharay_ ships."

Janeway sank deeper into the cushions. "I won't try to persuade you."

Kashyk raised his ridged eyebrow, looking her over with a wolfish smile, evaluating her body language. Eventually, he began tugging at a finger of his glove.

Janeway interrupted. "No. The gloves stay on."

_So she was a sport after all._ He flexed his gloved fingers slowly and watched the supple leather define the outline of his knuckles. "Layers give more meaning to that which lies beneath," he murmured and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. She must be watching him, assessing his every movement. _Good_. His hands moved to his jacket, revealing the hidden fastenings, and he allowed himself to imagine what she'd do with this piece of strategic knowledge. There were many hooks that were not designed for gloved fingers, but his dexterity was apparent and the stiff, armored shell of his jacket took its place on the couch at last. A black long-sleeved, high-neck undershirt was revealed.

Janeway took in the smooth, hugging fabric. She would know military-issue underwear in any quadrant. That was definitely not it. Still, she went for a hint of indignation. "How many layers are there?"

A confident chuckle. "You'd really wish to know."

She took one more sip and set her coffee aside. Then slipped out of her own still-unzipped jacket and deposited it next to Kashyk's, leaned back into the couch and commanded in a raspy voice, "Your boots."

Kashyk weighed the merit of giving away the next piece of strategic knowledge and settled for making the most of it. "You'll have to take off more than your jacket for me to remove them."

"I'm just trying to make your sleeping arrangements comfortable. If you don't appreciate my efforts…" She made a show of reaching for her uniform jacket.

"Oh no, no. I'm certain the level of comfort will be remarkable." Kashyk bent down to his tall boots to hide his predatory smile. He removed one rod-like item from each of them first, placing both onto the table pointedly, yet careful that the business end of the weapons wouldn't point in the direction of his graceful host. Janeway raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. The leather of his gloves creaked against the leather of his boots when he tugged at them, setting them neatly to the floor after each was taken off.

Kashyk leaned over the small table and his diffuse shadow came to rest in Janeway's lap. His hand stretched out to casually adjust the crumpled sleeve of her discarded jacket while his eyes didn't leave hers. "I believe it prudent to continue in the proper setting," he purred, then stood up and disappeared into the sleeping area without looking back.

Janeway followed him and stopped in the door frame, leaning casually against it. The inspector stood by the bed, silhouetted against the red ambient light. He removed his trousers in one liquid movement, leaving them bundled on the floor, his previous neatness abandoned. Janeway walked up to him and noticed the monotonous backlight on his hips and legs. The smooth, elastic fabric akin to that of his undershirt covered his legs to the ankles.

"Why so buttoned up, Inspector?"

"When you have so many layers, you can shock or impress by peeling a few, but to you it's nothing because you've got twenty more layers to go." Kashyk paused to let her absorb it then continued with an audible smirk. "Also, my personal experience suggests a functional layer to ward off biochemical hazards. Not all _gaharay_ ships are as well-kept as yours, Captain."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She inched closer, making Kashyk take a step backwards and fall onto the bed with a small laugh. She leaned over him – so close that her hair almost brushed his face. One hand propped against his chest for balance while the other fiddled with her collar.

"These pips," she made sure the golden dots were visible in the dim ambient light, "are the symbol of _my_ status, _my_ authority, my responsibility. Regalia just like your sash or stars – but a captain never takes them off." She straightened a little.

"What about Kathryn Janeway?"

Kashyk saw her gaze drop to his body and stretched nonchalantly, making her palm rub across his chest a little.

She immediately severed the connection, leaving the double beat of his heart. "Kathryn Janeway walks her dog in the Alpha Quadrant and tries to talk her way out of baking cookies."

She stood up and locked her eyes on his, ignoring the rest of his large feline shape on the bed. "We all have our layers, Inspector, but some of us treasure them more than the others."

"Peeling off yours must be particularly enjoyable."

"Oh but it's not your wish that'll be granted tonight. Do you still want to hear mine? I know you do." She paused, letting his arrogant smile grow. "I don't wish for much. Sleep your synthehol off and return to your ship."

He shifted slightly, his smugness still evident in the way his hips twitched. "Are you certain? You could have wished for so much more."

"Do you really think a _gaharay_ captain traversing your space can have other wishes?"

She turned to walk away when a hint of mockery in his voice stopped her. "I shall come back for a closer look at those layers of yours. You know it, Captain."

"I don't doubt it."

"And the day shall come when you will lose and have to grant a wish of mine."

"Maybe." She turned to him for a second, letting him see the anticipation in her face, playing her part with the devotion of a virtuoso until the very end. "Goodnight, Inspector."


End file.
